This Is Your Life, Marie Sparrow, Deal With It!
by AJ Edwins
Summary: When your mother’s a Spaniard, your father’s Jack Sparrow, and you’re pretending to be a boy, life can’t seem to get any harder. Too bad you get moved to Port Royal, and meet some pirates. And yes, there are two Monkeys! ch 4
1. Of Monkeys & Pirates

Marie Sparrow slipped into the tavern and wrinkled her nose at the rank smell of rum. _How can they drink this stuff, _she thought. A monkey ran behind her and held onto her leg. "Why would a monkey be here?" she said in her heavily accented English. Maria had never seen a monkey before, at least not in her native Spain.

"Hand over the monkey, lad." The man was as much a pirate as she could have ever managed to imagine. Except instead of a bird he had a monkey sitting on his shoulder.

"_Por qué? Usted ya tiene un mono!" _She slapped herself in the head once she realized she had spoken in her native tongue. "Oops—" She picked up the monkey by her feet and ran.

"Catch that Spaniard!" The pirates chased after her.

As she headed toward the dock, she dumped into a couple and hid behind them. "I'm being chased!"

"Barbossa!"

"Will Turner, I suggest you turn over the boy." He pulled out a sword.

"Elizabeth, take the kid someplace safe!" Will pulled out his own sword.

The woman took by the arm and pulled her away. The monkey followed.


	2. Meeting Fathers

The monkey reached for Marie's hand. She pulled it away and used to wipe a tear from her eye. "I am stupid," she muttered in Spanish.

"Watch it!" Will Turner whispered harshly. "Do you want to get caught?"

Marie looked down. Nobody told her that being a twelve-year-old Spaniard in Port Royal could be so hard. No only was she forced to pretend to be a boy, but now she was hiding from pirates, _and _holding hands with a monkey! "No, sir."

"Luckily, this monkey is not Jack the monkey. They would have killed you if it had been." He told her.

"Will, please be a little nicer to the poor child." She turned to Marie. "My name is Elizabeth Swan." She spoke to her slowly and softly.

"Maria Pearl Spa—Um, just call me Marie, please." Too afraid to mention her surname to these kind people, Marie left it at that.

"Maria? That sounds like a woman's name." Will smiled. "Clever. Why where you pretending to be a lad, lass?"

"I was trying to find my father, without him knowing it was me."

"Who is he, Marie?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have been told his name is Jack."

Will and Elizabeth stepped away and she heard Elizabeth whisper, "Do you see what I see in her?"

"She has his eyes." Will whispered back.

A shadow fell over and Will and Elizabeth turned. "Captain Sparrow." the both said.

"How is this?" said a heavily slurred voice.

Marie turned and came face to face with a man she had not seen in seven years, her father, Jack Sparrow, captain of the Black Pearl.


	3. Chapter 3

Marie stepped back. "Papa," she whispered.

"Pardon me?" Captain Sparrow said.

"It's nothing," Will said, "Capt'n; Marie Pearl. Marie; Captain Jack Sparrow."

Marie took a more steps back. He smelled strongly of rum, and wasn't quite like she had remembered.

The monkey ran between his legs. "That dang monkey." Jack dived after it. "Barbarossa's dang monkey!"

"_Mono_!" Marie cried, chasing after them. Then, realizing how childish she sounded, she apologized. "I am sorry, Mr. Sparrow."

"That's 'Captain Sparrow' to you lass," he said with a drunken hiccup.

"Aye, Capt'n!" She hoped that using a saying would cover up her Spanish slip-up.

Will grabbed her arm and said, "I better escort this girl home. Her mother must be worried."

"My mama is dead sir," she whispered. She regretted sharing her deepest sceret almost instantly. She pulled her arm out of Will's grasp. Then, rather loudly, she yelled, "I am not going back to that stupid British orphanage!" She silently began to cry, big, wet tears.

Jack hiccuped again and placed his hand on Marie's shoulder, "I like ye, lass. Ye should join the crew of the Black Pearl, me ship." He swayed slightly and leaned on her. "Ye could use a job."

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Surely a ten-year-old girl does not belong at sea!"

"I just happen to be twelve," Marie replied. She struggled to keep Jack upright. "I believe that makes me old enough to make up my own mind. When do I report for duty, Capt'n?"

With a sly grin, Jack said, "Ye can start right now, if ye wish. Help me to me ship, lass."

Marie struggled under his weight, but she still led him toward the dock. "Aye, Capt'n!" She replied, and smiled. This wasn't the exact way she wanted to get to know her father, but as the monkey jumped on her shoulder she thought that it might just work.


	4. Chapter 4

Marie rubbed her shoulders. The Captain was heavy.

"Lassie! Below deck!"

"Why?"

"Capt'n's orders, why else? Now, get!"

"Aye, aye." She went below deck. At least she'd have time to think about how to tell the Captain who she was.


End file.
